


Damn Business Trips

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, One Shot, Phone Sex, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Robert is on a business trip. Aaron hates it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find my charger so this is posted on my phone. I'm sorry for any mistakes!

_Aaron groaned as he pushed into Robert; gripping his hips tightly, unable to focus on anything but the man's tight heat around his cock. He pulled out slowly; watching in fascination as Robert shuddered and arched his back to take him in again. He grabbed the man's hair and pulled him up until his back was practically flush against his chest, moans slipping from his lips as he panted and gripped Aaron's hip as they rolled to press deeper inside him,  
"Like that?"  
Robert nodded, turning his head as best he could to meet Aaron's lips; teeth hitting as they kissed desperately,  
"Oh god give it to me."  
Aaron nodded and pushed him forward again; Robert gripped the wood of the desk and moaned loudly as Aaron picked up his pace; slamming in to him, practically moving the desk as Robert clung on desperately,  
"Aaron....Aaron....pint?"  
Aaron looked down at him,  
"What?"  
Robert turned his head to look at him,  
"Pint?"_  
The clicking of fingers in his face brought him back to the room and he frowned,  
"What?"  
Chas put her hands on her hips,  
"You. Ignoring me."  
Aaron dropped his hand and sat back,  
"Sorry."  
"Hmm."  
Chas moved to pour him a drink,  
"Robert not home yet?"  
Aaron looked around,  
"What was the first clue?"  
Chas looked at him for a moment,  
"Don't get sarky with me."  
Aaron put his chin in his hand again and rolled his eyes,  
"Sorry."  
Chas placed the beer in front of him,  
"You missing him?"  
Aaron didn't answer and Chas smirked,  
"You do."  
Aaron looked at her and she laughed,  
"What's so funny?"  
Aaron sat back again as Charity walked over,  
"Great. You join in too."  
Charity leant against the bar,  
"Cheers I will. What's up? Missing hubby?"  
"Oh my god."  
Chas gripped his chin,  
"Aww he's sitting thinking about his husband."  
Aaron swatted her hand away,  
"No. I was thinking about work. We're rammed."  
Chas nodded slowly,  
"Ah...so Adam in here earlier talking about how work was dead and he was bored was...?"  
Aaron shifted,  
"Lies. He's a slacker."  
He took a gulp of his beer as Chas and Charity glanced at each other. Charity leant over and grabbed his cheeks,  
"He misses him! Aww!"  
Aaron pushed her away and climbed to his feet,  
"God you two are so annoying. I'm going home."  
He ignored their laughs and comments as he stalked off. Leaving the pub and heading back toward their home.

Robert had been away for eight days. Trying to land a client who could only meet in Edinburgh before flying back to South Africa meant he had left as soon as possible, he'd asked Aaron to come along but Liv and the yard meant he had to decline. Aaron regretted it immediately; spending each night alone in the bed missing him desperately. He opened the door and dumped his keys in the bowl,  
"Liv?"  
He remembered straight away that she was at Gabby's and sighed as he toed his shoes off and headed to the kitchen. He was just trying to ignore how quiet the place was when his phone rang, making him jump. He pulled it from his pocket and grinned as he answered it,  
"Alright?"  
"Ohh I miss you."  
The sound of Robert's voice made him ache. He leant against the counter and sighed,  
"I miss you too. You nearly done?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"I wish. The prick has gone golfing until tomorrow afternoon."  
Aaron frowned,  
"He's still not had a proper meeting with you?"  
Robert sighed in annoyance,  
"No. Trust me I've yelled at him."  
Aaron smirked,  
"No you haven't."  
Robert paused,  
"No you're right. I haven't. I need him on side."  
Aaron pushed himself from the counter and headed toward their bedroom,  
"Yeah and I need you home."  
Robert sighed again,  
"I wanna be home. I wanna be there with you."  
Aaron smiled to himself as he sat on the bed,  
"You better."  
Robert chuckled down the line before shifting about,  
"What are you doing?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Just hanging at home."  
"Where's Liv?"  
Aaron fiddled with the duvet cover,  
"Sleepover with Gabby."  
"You didn't wanna go to the pub?"  
Aaron hesitated,  
"I was. Mum wouldn't drop it about me missing you."  
He could hear the smile in Robert's voice,  
"Aww you soppy git."  
"Shut up. It was just because I wasn't paying attention to them."  
Aaron scratched a phantom itch on his stomach as he spoke,  
"You weren't? What were you doing?"  
Aaron hesitated and let out a slight laugh,  
"Thinking about you."   
Robert chuckled down the phone,  
"You were? What were you thinking?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Whys that matter?"  
Robert sucked in a breath,  
"Well if you were thinking about me the same way I was thinking about you...then you really shouldn't have been in public."  
Aaron smiled slowly; heat settling in his stomach,  
"You were thinking about me?"  
Robert let out a slight moan; sending a spike of lust through Aaron,  
"Rob?"  
Robert breathed a moan down the line,  
"Mmm I can't stop thinking about you."  
Aaron started palming himself through his jeans; Robert's breathy sounds spurning him on,  
"God me neither. I was thinking about when we did it in the portacabin. Remember?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"Which time?"  
Aaron closed his eyes; working his jeans open and sticking his hand inside,  
"When I bent you over the desk...god you were so desperate."  
"I'm desperate now."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Tell me."  
Robert sucked in a breath,  
"Thinking about your mouth...I'm hard and you're sucking me...god you feel so good."  
Aaron whimpered slightly; holding the phone between his shoulder and ear and pushing his jeans and boxers down to get better access to his cock,  
"Yeah? Am I on my knees?"  
Robert moaned,  
"Yeah...yeah you are...you're hard, wanna jerk yourself off but I won't let you."  
Aaron gasped slightly; stroking himself faster as Robert talked,  
"I wanna ride you...don't want you coming unless it's in me."  
"Oh my god...you gonna sit in that meeting still feeling me?"  
Robert whimpered and Aaron sucked in a breath as he swiped his thumb over the leaking head of his cock,  
"Talk to me. Tell me what you're doing."  
Robert groaned,  
"I'm stroking my cock...I'm so hard Aaron. I need you here."  
Aaron dropped his head back,  
"Yeah...yeah you gonna make yourself come thinking of me?"  
Robert groaned,  
"Mmm yeah..."  
Aaron started panting heat already pooling in his stomach; he kicked his leg free from his jeans and spread them further, stroking himself faster as Robert whimpered and moaned down the phone, mingled utterings of encouragement slipped from their lips until Robert moaned Aaron's name loudly, a sound he knew well, and a sound enough to send him over the edge and make him come in thick ropes over his fist,  
"Oh my god."  
Robert was breathing heavily down the phone before chuckling,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron groaned,  
"Made a mess."  
Robert laughed,  
"Me too. Didn't even get out my suit."  
Aaron's cock twitched at the image and he cupped himself,  
"Dirty bugger."  
Robert laughed again,  
"I miss you."  
"I miss you too."  
Robert shifted again,  
"Don't hang up I'm gonna clean up. One sec."  
Aaron put the phone on loudspeaker and did the same before settling back on to the bed,  
"You there?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"I'm here."  
Robert sighed,  
"Tell me about your day."  
Aaron pulled a pillow closer, closing his eyes to focus on Robert's voice and began to talk.

Aaron checked his phone quickly then sat back,  
"Robert text yet?"  
He looked at Liv,  
"Not yet."  
She nodded,  
"Reckon he'll be home soon?"  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"Why? You missing him?"  
Liv scoffed,  
"No. But you are."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Not you as well."  
It was Liv's turn to raise her eyebrows,  
"Aaron I live with you. I know you miss him. That's why we've had breakfast AND tea together everyday."  
Aaron frowned,  
"No? We live together, like you said. Therefore we have-"  
"Stop lying. You miss him."  
Aaron stared at her for a moment then sighed,  
"Okay, fine. Yeah, I miss him."  
Liv picked up her drink,  
"Then you know what to do."  
Aaron drained his cup,  
"Yeah? And what's that?"  
Liv shrugged,  
"Go see him."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Yeah okay."  
"Why not?"  
Aaron held up his fingers,  
"One, he's in Edinburgh, two, I have you. Three I have work."  
Liv held up her own hand,  
"One they make trains that go to Edinburgh. Two, I'm not a child and Chas is literally round the corner, three, Adam can cope. He's your husband. Go see him."  
Aaron fiddled with his ring,  
"Adams not my husband."  
Liv pushed his arm,  
"You're a muppet."  
Aaron pulled a face at her,  
"And you're a brat."  
Liv shrugged,  
"Fine. Stay miserable. I'm going to school."  
Aaron waved her away, grumbling to himself before pulling his phone out and clicking the Internet open. He gestured to Bob for another coffee and got to work.

Robert yawned; the day had been long and he would rather be anywhere in the world other than the hotel room, surrounded by contracts. He looked over at the time and sighed, Aaron had text him a few hours before saying he'd had an emergency at work and wouldn't be able to call until after seven. He checked his phone anyway and then tossed it on to the table, pushing his hands through his hair and then standing up. He walked over to the mini fridge and got a beer out, about to take a gulp when the phone rang. He put the can down and walked over; grinning widely when he saw Aaron's name on the screen,  
"Hey. I was just thinking about you."  
"Yeah?"  
Robert sat down,  
"How was your day?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Long. I'm tired out."  
Robert closed his eyes,  
"Have an early night."  
"Hmm...yeah I should."  
He paused a moment,  
"Shoot I gotta just hang up a second I have a problem."  
"You okay?"  
Aaron shuffled down the line,  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just...I'll talk to you in a second."  
Before he could speak again, Aaron had hung up. Robert looked at the screen and sighed. Putting it back on the table and reaching for his beer again. He was about to take a gulp when a knock on the door came. He took a gulp quickly and wiped his mouth as he walked over; putting the van down as he pulled it open and froze at the sight before him.  
"Told you."  
He opened his mouth then closed it again as Aaron grinned,  
"You gonna let me in or?"  
Robert stepped back as Aaron walked in and shut the door; turning and smiling as Robert pulled him in to a hug. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and closed his eyes, both men stood in silence as they hugged, as though still unable to believe they were in the same room. Robert was the first to pull back; suddenly desperate to feel his lips on his again. He cupped his face and kissed him; walking him back toward the door and pressing him against the wood as he deepened it; pushing his tongue into his mouth and stilling as the feel of Aaron's sucking on it made his knees weak. He pulled away enough to look at him and swallowed,  
"What?"  
He shook his head,  
"Am I awake?"  
Aaron grinned; tangling his fingers in Robert's hair and pulling him down to kiss him again.

"Having fun there?"  
Robert smiled against Aaron's skin as he trailed his lips across his back; skin warm and slightly damp with sweat. Robert trailed his finger tips over the patch now slick with his kisses and smiled at Aaron,  
"Just admiring the view."  
Aaron smirked at him; moving to roll over only to have Robert stop him,  
"Didn't say I was done."  
Aaron chuckled; propping himself on his elbows and looking around at him again,  
"Got more planned?"  
Robert shrugged; climbing to his knees and straddling Aaron's thighs,  
"Haven't seen you in 10 days. I need to catch up."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Get to it then."  
Robert pushed his hands up Aaron's back, massaging him then leaning down to kiss his shoulder,  
"I love you."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Love you too."  
Robert climbed off him again,  
"Roll over."  
Aaron did as he was told, immediately reaching for him again; pulling him down to kiss him, his mouth falling open as his thumbs worked circles on Robert's jaw. He spread his legs as the man nestled between them; smiling as Robert broke away to kiss his neck,  
"Mmm."  
Robert ran his tongue over Aaron's Adam's apple and moved down; pressing open mouth kisses to his chest, scraping his teeth over Aaron's nipple then licking and sucking the nub until it was hard. Aaron pushed his fingers through Robert's hair and bit his lip as Robert travelled further south.   
"Wait...I don't think I can."  
Robert lifted his head,  
"Don't say I married a quitter."  
Aaron grinned and sat up, pressing a kiss to Robert's jaw as he wrapped his hand loosely around his cock,  
"Who said I was quitting? I was thinking it was more...your turn. Is all."  
Robert cupped the back of Aaron's head and smiled,  
"Oh yeah?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
He kissed him again, wrapping an arm around his neck and falling back into the pillows.

"So you got the meeting sorted then?"  
Robert smiled,  
"Yeah. Tomorrow afternoon. Finally got an hour with him."  
He kissed Aaron's fingers and leant in to brush their noses together,  
"If it goes well I could be home on Friday. And it should go well. I've given him a hell of a discount."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Is that wise?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Will be if he says yes."  
Aaron pressed his hand to Robert's cheek,  
"He will."  
Robert leant in and kissed him gently,  
"I can't believe you're here."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Well...I was due a romantic gesture."  
Robert chuckled,  
"This was a doozy."  
Aaron stroked Robert's cheek,  
"My anniversary present better be really good. S'all I'm saying."  
Robert laughed again and kissed him,  
"I'll try my best."  
They looked at each other for a long moment, drinking in the sight they'd missed so much when apart.   
"You know I've barely slept since I've been here. Just keep waking up because I miss you hogging all the blankets."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"Yeah? I've loved it. No bruises from you doing karate in your sleep."  
Robert prodded him in the ribs and Aaron laughed,  
"I'm kidding!"  
He looked at the man,  
"Truth is I haven't slept well either. Beds too big without you."  
Robert kissed him gently,  
"Feels better tonight though."  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah."  
He kissed him again,  
"Thank you. For coming."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Any time."  
Robert shifted closer; forcing Aaron on to his back so he could lay with his head on the man's chest and his arm around his middle. Aaron shifted on the bed, finding a comfortable position and wrapping his arms tightly around his husband he closed his eyes; a smile on his face as he slowly fell asleep.


End file.
